


The Other Hogwarts

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contest Entry, M/M, Personality Swap, Plot Twists, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Draco finds himself in another Hogwarts, where everyone is different. (This was written for a forum contest back in 2005)





	The Other Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is super old, it was written in 2005, I will not be editing it, just posting it here because I never know when the other site may go down lol I was part of a forum and we did things for house points, this was one of 3 stories I did for points.

Draco ran from the Auror's, they had tracked him down; after killing Severus. Draco saw a lake and decided to jump in, he cast a quick gill spell he had read about once and dived down to the bottom to wait for the Auror's to go by.  
  
  
  
Draco blinked, when he thought he had seen himself swim past; shaking his head he closed his eyes and waited a little longer. When he felt the gills start to vanish, he swam for the top; he was yanked up by his hair, making him scream.  
  
  
  
“Stop you bloody gits!” Draco swung his arm at the person holding him by the hair; he stopped when he saw that it was Harry. “Oi...Just great! Proud of yourself there Potter? That you caught me?” Draco struggled some. “Fine then take me away to Azkaban.”  
  
  
  
Harry raised a hot pink eye brow. “What are you talking about Malfoy? I wont send you to jail you know that.” Draco stared at the eye brow and raised his own blond on, his eyes widened when Harry pointed a wand at him. “I'll kill you myself right here right now.”  
  
  
  
“Bu..But I didn't kill Dumbledore! Snape did and he was killed by the bloody Auror's!” Draco really didn't want to die. “Come on Potter! Put the wand down and let me go! I'll put in a good word of you with the dark lord! Maybe you can be his slave or something!”  
  
  
  
“WHAT....are you talking about Malfoy? That goodie goodie Snape is off with the light lord Dumbledore, we KNOW you didn't kill your lord and whats this about putting me as a slave to the dark lord? That's it I'm taking you to the head master.” He dragged Draco to the school, Draco who was confused followed him.  
  
  
  
When they got into the school, Draco instantly knew he mustn't be home anymore. The Hufflepuff's looked like little whores, the Slytherin's looked like scared little weaklings, the Ravenclaw's looked like they were brave,but dumb, and the Gryffindor's looked smart and evil.  
  
  
  
“...Potter....” Draco looked at Harry closer, he now noticed Harry had a piercing on his black eye brow,his pink eye brow had a twinge of gold in the middle, his hair was slick, he was taller, and he was still a Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Harry pushed him into the head masters office, when Draco saw the head master; he quickly bowed. Harry blinked at this, “Get up Malfoy!” He yanked Draco up and they looked at Tom Riddle,head master of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Tom looked at Draco, then at Harry and smirked. “This doesn't seem to be our Malfoy,” He turned his evil red eyes on Draco. “No, how he acted was with respect for me. He is not our Draco Malfoy.” He stood up and walked over.  
  
  
  
“..Yeah...I was gonna bring that up...I definitely am not from here. I saw opposites of the house's I am use to at school....” Draco rubbed the back of his head. “Though if every thing's opposite-kinda how come your evil still and Dumbledore is good?”  
  
  
  
“Evil rules this world boy, I suppose I am just to dark too become opposite of myself. I take it your Dumbledore was too good to become his opposite.” Tom reached out and lifted Draco's sleeve. “Ah you are one of my follower's...Even me in your world uses this marking then.” He pulled Draco's sleeve down and smirked. “Good.”  
  
  
  
Draco was then filled in on what his other half had done,what's been going on in their world, and who the two lords were. Draco listened and laughed about some stupid things his other half had done, he commented that he would never be so foolish.  
  
  
  
Tom said he thought Draco would feel better with the Gryffindor's or the Hufflepuff's. Draco screamed he rather be in Gryffindor, Tom laughed some and nodded his head. Harry took Draco down to the dungeons and into the house common room.  
  
  
  
All the Gryffindor's were confused, about why Harry had brought in one of their enemies. Draco scanned the room trying hard not to laugh, everyone looked different then the ones he knew from school.  
  
  
  
Draco glanced over them and out of his golden trio he saw only Ron, he snorted to himself; Ron had brown hair, which was obviously dyed from the look of the red roots. He also saw that Ron had better clothes on and a pierced lip.  
  
  
  
“Where is Granger?” He looked at Harry who looked kinda of startled by the question.  
  
  
  
Harry frown and folded his arms. “Why would that Mudblood be in Gryffindor? She's a bloody Slytherin, all the Mudblood's are there.”  
  
  
  
Draco wanted to protest about Muggleborns being in Slytherin only, but shook his head. “I see, well where I am from she's one of your best mates.” Harry gave a gag and took Draco to the Gryffindor 7th year boys dorm.  
  
  
  
“I hate Granger, my best mate is Ron.” Harry laid down in bed. “Well, time for bed before classes in the morning.” Harry closed his eyes. “I'll have to explain to the others why we're letting a Mudblood into our dorm.  
  
  
  
“Gah I'm filth in this world!” Draco laid down, Harry laughed. “So you know I am Pureblood, so make that clear to them as well.”  
  
  
  
“Right, I will like to get to know you then.” Harry yawned. “But, you talk to much more then the other Malfoy so, shut up and sleep.”  
  
  
  
By morning, Draco had told the Gryffindor's all about his school and what the ones he met were like; Ron stuck a finger down his throat when he heard his other half was poor as dirt. Draco also told them what the ministry was like and that Slytherin was the only mostly Mudblood free house.  
  
  
  
The more arrogant and snobby Draco was, the more the Gryffindor's like him. They sympathized with him when they heard he was rich in his world, they told him that there, he was as poor if not poorer then his Weasley's.  
  
  
  
Draco walked with Harry and Ron down the hall, almost bumping into Hermione on their way. “Draco! Why in god's name are you with the Gryffindor's!” Hermione gulped, when the other two boys glared at her. She was about the same looking as Draco remembered his own Granger, but her teeth were still huge.  
  
  
  
“I rather be with this bunch then any mudblood.” Draco sneered, Hermione gasped at him and opened her mouth to report back that he's one to. “Before you start your annoying voice to work again, know this and tell the other Slytherin's this to. I am not your goodie goodie Draco Malfoy and I am NOT a mudblood.”  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at him hard and frowned. “What are you playing at Malfoy!” Seeing that she wasn't believing him, Draco flicked his wrist and made her go flying into the air upside down. “L..Let me down!” Her skirt fell showing some pink bunny panties.  
  
  
  
“Granger, your not worth my time.” Draco put his wand down, making Hermione fall on her ass. “Tell the others, if they touch me or get near me or even talk to me....I will hex them.” Draco turned on his heels and walked off with Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry slung an arm around Draco's shoulder. “Well, so you know we can use any hex on them we want.” Harry smirked. “If you want to Crucio someone you can.” to prove his point, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at a 1st year Slytherin. The boy screeched in pain when the curse was put on him and fell to the floor twitching. “See.”  
  
  
  
Draco's mouth twitched, he was itching to try some spells on the others now. “But, we do have one rule. We can't kill anyone unless they have done something really bad to us, though we can drive them insane.” Ron said grinning.  
  
  
  
“Oh,” Draco nodded his head. “Oh and Weasley, why did you dye your hair I can see its red normally.”  
  
  
  
Ron touched his hair and rolled his eyes. “Do you have any idea how sickening it is to be in a family full of redheads?” Ron sighed putting his hands up. “My brother's Fred and George got sick of it to, now they have rainbow colored hair...their pranksters.”  
  
  
  
“Hmm...guess they were to much of pranksters to change. Where I live it's easy to tell who the Weasley's were, red hair, freckles, and hand me down robes.” Draco laughed when Ron put his hands to his head and started 'lalala'ing.  
  
  
  
The three of them walked into the great hall together, the others who didn't know Draco wasn't theirs gasped at him. Neville a muggle born, walked over and took hold of Draco's arm, trying to get him to the Slytherin table.  
  
  
  
Draco pushed Neville away and put crucio on him, he smirked when Neville screamed. He saw the head of Slytherin's eye widen, Mcgonagall hated when student's attacked students with that hex. Draco decided to see if anyone used a spell he learned from Severus before he died.  
  
  
  
Taking Crucio off Neville, who was now on the floor crying. Draco's sneer grew as he kept his wand pointed at Neville. “Sectumsempra!” Every one's head turned to look, Neville screamed horrified as his body was sliced up. Blood splattered the floor of the great hall, as Neville tried to cover up the gashes, so not to bleed to death.  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor's clapped and hooted, Tom grinned. Mcgonagal rushed over and picked Neville up, hurrying him to the hospital wing. The light student were holding each other and staring in shock at Draco, they didn't know why their friend had done that.  
  
  
  
Tom stood up and folded his arms, his red eyes dancing. “As you can see, this is not the Draco Malfoy you have all come to know. He is from another world different from our own, he will be transferred to the Gryffindor dorm's and as you can see he wont like to be approached by you Mudblood's. Okay everyone, time to eat!”  
  
  
  
Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked at the members who patted him on the back. Harry scooted closer to him and started to ask him about the spell he used. “Oh, my godfather Severus Snape taught me it in my world, also it was used on me by the Harry Potter there.”  
  
  
  
Every one winched at the thought of it being put on them, but they thought nothing of using it on someone else. Draco started to eat and looked over at the Slytherin table seeing some students drop sick. “Looks like the head master wants to scare the Mudblood's out of school, since the ministry won't let him kill them.” Harry muttered and shrugged his shoulders back.  
  
  
  
A week later, half the Slytherin's were gone. Neville was in St.Mungo's going under intensive cut treatment, the others who were sick had to go through stomach acid burn potions every day. Draco helped the Gryffindor's prank the other students, he also was paying more attention to Ron.  
  
  
  
It was now Christmas at Hogwarts, Draco and the Gryffindor's were sitting around playing truth or dare. When it was Harry's turn, he folded his arms and put a hand to his chin. “Draco, truth or dare?” Harry turned to look at Draco who seemed to be thinking.  
  
  
  
Draco knew dare could be bad for him, since Blaise had taken it and was now stuck out side to a pole with his dick. But he also remembered, that Hanna had chosen dare and had gotten to make out with Dean. Giving up and wanting to see what would happen, he took a breath. “Dare.”  
  
  
  
Harry licked his lips and smirked evilly. “Ok! He picked dare.” Harry thought for a moment more, before looking at Draco hard. “ I dare you and Ron to go into a closet naked and shag.” Ron and Draco coughed and looked at Harry with wide eyes. “Hey its a dare now move it.”  
  
  
  
They got up and walked toward the closet,then took their clothes off before going into it. Draco began to kiss Ron lightly, he was slightly shocked when Ron kissed him back. Ron moved his hand's across Draco's body and pressed himself close to him.  
  
  
  
Draco's legs were pulled around Ron, as he moved into him slowly. Draco moaned and held onto Ron's shoulders, moving his hips against him. Ron held Draco's hips and began to move into thrust, Ron kissed Draco's neck nipping it.  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes Draco's breathing hitched, when he felt Ron pull out and push himself right back into him. Ron started to speed up and dug his nails into Draco's hips, he pushed himself deep trying to find Draco's spot.  
  
  
  
Ron thrust harder and found what he wanted, when Draco screamed out his name and hugged onto him. Draco tightened around Ron, Ron groaned and bucked his hips up. Draco opened his eyes to look at him, he was slightly confused to see a head full of head hair.  
  
  
  
The thought flew out of his head, when his spot was hit again and he moaned cumming. Ron gasped and came inside of him, Ron kissed Draco hard and pulled out. Draco tried to kiss him back, but when he opened his eyes again, everything was black.  
  
  
  
Draco looked up, at the small bit of light that he could see. His heart sank, the light was coming from a small barred up window. He looked around the room to see only a dirty cot and raggy sheets, he put his hands to his face and pulled his legs to his chest.  
  
  
  
He wanted to go back to sleep, back to the Hogwarts that was perfect for him. But he knew, he knew it was all in his head. He wanted more then anything for it to be real, he wanted his Weasley to be that Ron who was in the closet with him.  
  
  
  
Draco shivered when a dementor came by his door, he wanted to escape from the cold place. But he remembered now, when he jumped into the lake the Auror's saw him and pulled him out. Draco curled up into his corner and tried to go back to sleep where he could be happy.  
  
  
  
The end


End file.
